El Local
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: [AU] El Local era el lugar que, tras la prohibición del alcohol, se había convertido en el lugar de moda. Bonnie Bennett descubrió aquel lugar y decidió que se dejaría llevar por una noche. Pero, meses más tarde, las acciones de su padre la llevan de nuevo a aquel lugar y a los recuerdos que la chica se prometió olvidar.
1. Prólogo

No sé qué estoy haciendo. Me dije que iba a terminar La Caza antes de empezar nada más, y he empezado dos fics. Podéis matarme si queréis.

Recuerdo que esta idea se me vino a la mente en la cama, no sé por qué. Pero saqué el móvil y la apunté, y al día siguiente ya estaba apuntando ideas y preparando esquemas. Tengo historias preparadas para bastantes personajes, e incluso tengo un documento de Word llamado _Plotholes_ mediante el cual pretendo no ser como Julie Plec. Por el momento tengo cuatro puntos de la historia sin explicación, y eso es en lo que tengo que centrarme ahora.

Este es un fic que, aunque sea sobre Bonkai, también tratará mucho el Klaroline la relación entre los Salvatore y su padre.

Y ya está. Creo que no tengo nada más que mencionar.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **EL LOCAL**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _13 de marzo de 1923_

−Esto es ridículo.

Rudy Hopkins se encontraba en su despacho, hablando con Jamie, uno de sus hombres de confianza. El joven, que llevaba trabajando para él ya tres años, le acababa de hablar sobre ciertos comentarios que se habían hecho durante el día y que su hija, Bonnie, no le había mencionado. Y no eran simples comentarios. Eran amenazas. Amenazas contra ella, contra él y contra toda su familia. Y todo por el mero hecho de tener un distinto tono de piel.

Con suerte, algún día Bonnie se daría cuenta de que ocultar aquellos hechos no hacía nada más que perjudicarla, ponerla en peligro. Si había gente que estaba hablando mal de ella, lo que su hija, que tan sólo tenía veintidós años, debía hacer era contárselo a su padre, para que éste pudiera protegerla, más de lo que la protegía normalmente. Bonnie no salía a la calle sola nunca, y no iba a ningún lugar en el que hubieran escuchado previamente comentarios racistas. Rudy no podía permitirse hechos como aquellos. Ponían en riesgo no sólo a su hija, sino todo su imperio.

−¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? –Rudy dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta. Un montón de papeles cayó al suelo. Jamie hizo la intención de levantarse a recogerlos, pero la mirada que le dirigió su jefe lo detuvo−. Si sigo aumentando la seguridad alrededor de Bonnie ella querrá matarme.

−¿No hay otra opción? –preguntó el joven, claramente asustado del arrebato de furia de Rudy.

−Hay otra opción. Una opción que puede arruinar mi relación con mi hija por completo.

No dijo nada más. Jamie sabía perfectamente cuál era aquella opción B. Era la opción que incluía que Bonnie descubriera lo que hacía su padre cada noche desde hacía ya un año. Una opción que podía herir a Bonnie, cambiarla. Era la opción de llevársela con él.

−Llámala –dijo finalmente Rudy, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la ventana−. Dile que la espero abajo en diez minutos.

−Sí, señor Hopkins.

* * *

Bonnie estuvo abajo en diez minutos, como le había indicado Jamie. Si había un adjetivo que la describiera, era puntual. Ella nunca faltaría al respeto de su padre no escuchando sus órdenes. Así que ahí estaba, al lado del coche, esperando a que su padre saliera de la casa. Debería ser menos puntual. Al fin y al cabo, incluso si ella no era impuntual, Rudy era famoso por ignorar las fechas límite y los horarios. Pero ella no podía evitarlo.

La chica se abrazó los costados. Hacía bastante frío, y a decir verdad, era bastante lógico. Eran casi las diez de la noche. ¿Qué pretendía su padre sacándola de casa a una hora tan tardía? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco podía preguntar. Su deber como hija era obedecer. Y eso era lo que haría.

Su padre salió de casa, y subió al coche sin siquiera saludarla. Aquel era Rudy Hopkins, carismático y amigable frente al público, pero un verdadero cerdo en casa. Bonnie se tapó la boca con la mano al percatarse de lo que acababa de pensar. Rezó por no haber mencionado sus pensamientos en voz alta. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. La chica negó con la cabeza y subió a la parte trasera del coche junto a su padre. Ignorándola por completo, su padre estaba hablando con Jamie, que se encontraba en el asiento del conductor. Bonnie, sintiéndose totalmente sola, giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Si había algo que amara de Chicago eran las preciosas vistas nocturnas.

Se internaron en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Bonnie se alarmó, pensando en que al fin su padre se había cansado de protegerla y había decidido, en cambio, regalarla a cambio de protección. No era la primera vez que temía ser abandonada por su padre, pero por supuesto, siempre había mantenido sus pensamientos en secreto. Si los mencionara en abierto, su vida y la de su padre acabarían arruinadas.

Jamie aparcó el coche en un callejón sin salida. Sí, aquello era lo que estaba sucediendo. Iba a entregarla. Bonnie iba a morir aquella noche, y lo haría sin haberse enamorado, casado ni heredado la riqueza de su padre. Moriría siendo nadie.

Su padre salió del coche, y Jamie le abrió la puerta a Bonnie. La chica salió, y siguió a su padre. No podía hacer nada más. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo para pensar, tal vez hubiera ideado un plan de escape. Habría huido de su nombre, de su casa, de su ciudad. Habría empezado de nuevo, y su vida habría sido mucho mejor en el futuro. Pero no lo hizo.

Se dirigieron a una puerta que no tenía nada de especial. Rudy llamó, con dos simples toques. Esperaron durante cerca de un minuto, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica joven, de pelo oscuro y ojos almendrados, de mirada dulce. La chica sonrió, les abrió la puerta y dio un abrazo a Rudy. Después se giró hacia Bonnie, y alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

−Elena, querida –dijo Rudy, rodeando a Bonnie con un brazo y sonriendo−, te presento a mi hija, Bonnie.

−Encantada, Bonnie.

−Igualmente –contestó la morena, confusa.

¿Por qué molestarse en presentarlas si Bonnie iba a morir aquella noche? ¿Cuál era el sentido de hacerla pasar por aquello? La chica tragó saliva, y se giró, buscando a Jamie. Sin embargo, el chico los había abandonado.

Elena los guió por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una sala pequeña, con un escritorio y dos sillas frente a él. Un despacho, se dijo Bonnie. O una recepción. Los tres se sentaron, Elena al otro lado del escritorio, Rudy totalmente relajado, casi tumbado en su silla, y Bonnie tan recta como podía. Estaba en tensión, preparada para salir corriendo. La chica frente a ella cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, esperando que cualquiera de ellos dijera algo.

−Lo de siempre, Elena –dijo Rudy, y Bonnie frunció el ceño. ¿Lo de siempre? Su padre mataba a gente a menudo? −. Y deja que Bonnie se relaje por aquí.

−Que se relaje… −Elena alzó una ceja y sonrió.

−Ni se te ocurra. Va a casarse pronto.

−Tranquilo. No va a hacer nada, te lo aseguro. Pero no hay ningún problema con la bebida, ¿verdad?

−No. Ella ha bebido en el pasado.

−Seguro que no mi mezcla especial –Elena guiñó un ojo y se levantó. Se marchó por una puerta que había tras el escritorio.

Bonnie miró a su padre esperando respuestas. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué quería decir con lo de la bebida y, sobre todo, con la mezcla especial? La chica estaba totalmente confusa, y se sentía acalorada, como si estuviera dándole un ataque de ansiedad y estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Su padre parecía poco dispuesto a explicarle nada, y Bonnie sabía que preguntarle no serviría de nada si él no quería contarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que lo ignoró. Se quedó en su silla, mirando fijamente la puerta de madera por la que se había marchado Elena, mientras que respiraba profundamente, intentando relajarse. Cuando finalmente empezaba a sentir que su corazón estaba recuperando su ritmo normal, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y una joven rubia salió.

Rudy se levantó al instante, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Entre susurros, ambos se marcharon por la puerta, dejando a Bonnie a solas, esperando no sabía qué. ¿Era entonces cuando venían los asesinos? ¿Cuándo venían cuatro o cinco hombres armados y la torturaban hasta que revelaba cada uno de los secretos de su padre? ¿O tal vez…?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a la morena. Elena había vuelto, y no estaba sola. Un chico, no mucho mayor que ella, se encontraba junto a la recién llegada. Era un chico alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos grisáceos. Tenía una barba incipiente, y vestía una camisa cuyos botones superiores estaban abiertos, dejando ver un pedazo de piel morena que hizo que Bonnie desviara la mirada.

Elena se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Bonnie le devolvió el abrazo, sin saber por qué Elena no le había contado a su padre que ellas ya se conocían.

−Siento que tu padre te haya traído aquí, Bon –se disculpó Elena. Luego extendió un brazo, y el chico se acercó−. Pero yo voy a intentar que no te lo pases mal. Este es…

−¿A qué ha venido eso? –interrumpió el chico−. ¿Vas a _intentar_ que no lo pase mal? Estás poniendo en duda mis capacidades para complacer a una mujer, Elena.

Bonnie se ruborizó al escuchar las palabras del chico. Elena fulminó al chico con la mirada y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

−Este es Kai. Kai, esta es Bonnie Bennett, la prometida de mi hermano. Así que espero que sepas tratarla como ella merece.

−Pensaba que aquí sólo venían viudas y casadas desesperadas.

−Aquí vienen mujeres que saben lo que quieren. O que los hombres arrastran, como a Bonnie. Quiero que le des lo que quiera. Si quiere hablar, tú escuchas. Si quiere escuchar, tú le hablas. Si quiere que bailes un vals mientras que haces malabares, lo haces. ¿Me has entendido?

−Sí, jefa –Kai sonrió, y se giró hacia Bonnie. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia−. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Hopkins.

−Bennett –corrigió Bonnie. Luego miró a Elena−. Elena, ¿qué es esto?

−Kai te lo explicará. Yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Dicho aquello, la chica se marchó, dejándola a solas con un hombre al que no conocía y que hablaba con mucha calma sobre complacer a una mujer. Decir que Bonnie estaba histérica no se acercaba siquiera a cómo se sentía la chica.

Kai abrió la puerta para ella, pero Bonnie no se movió. Kai suspiró al ver la inmovilidad total de la chica, cerró la puerta y cogió ambas sillas frente al escritorio. Las colocó frente a la ventana, e invitó a Bonnie a que se sentara junto a él. La chica, tras unos momentos de duda, se movió lentamente, casi como si lo estuviera haciendo en contra de su voluntad, y se sentó al lado de él. Bonnie no dijo nada, así que fue el chico el que comenzó a hablar.

−Este es El Local –le dijo−. Es, digamos, una mezcla de varias cosas. Puede ser lo que el cliente sea, desde un lugar de encuentro, a un bar, o a un burdel.

−Y tú eres un… −Bonnie se detuvo, incapaz de decir la palabra. Kai sonrió al verla tan nerviosa.

−¿Un prostituto? Yo soy lo que Damon y Elena quieren que sea. Este lugar es todo lo que tengo.

Bonnie no comprendía nada. Desde que Jeremy le había presentado a su hermana, ambas se habían hecho grandes amigas. Bonnie había pensado que ella era una chica normal, una joven que se había casado joven y que era la esposa perfecta. Se había equivocado. Elena no sólo trabajaba, sino que trabajaba en un burdel.

O lo que fuera aquel lugar. El Local. Su padre iba a un burdel, y probablemente lo hacía muy a menudo. Porque, ¿qué más podía interesarle de aquel lugar? Por lo que Kai había dicho aquel era también un lugar de encuentro y un bar. Bonnie dudaba que su padre fuera a encontrarse con nadie en aquel lugar. No era un lugar digno de un hombre tan famoso como Rudy Hopkins. Y el bar… Bonnie frunció el ceño. ¿Sería aquel uno de esos lugares?

−Un bar –dijo la chica. Kai la miró, esperando a que continuara−. Tenéis bebidas alcohólicas, ¿no?

−Exacto. Y no sólo eso. También está la mezcla especial.

−¿Qué es la mezcla especial? –Bonnie tuvo la sensación de que no quería saberlo, pero aun así no había podido evitar preguntar.

−Sólo lo sabrás si la pagas.

−Yo no pago. Mi padre paga. Yo no tengo nada sin él.

Kai notó la acidez en las palabras de Bonnie. No le gustaba. La chica estaba descontenta con su situación, con vivir dependiendo de un hombre. Aquello significaba que Bonnie era una de esas mujeres que a Kai le gustaban. Mujeres fuertes, con ansias de independencia y de poder aparte del otorgado por la posición social de un padre o marido.

−Estoy casi seguro de que tu padre ha pagado todo sin saber siquiera si ibas a consumirlo. Bueno, todo menos sexo, claro.

−No digas esa palabra frente a mí –Bonnie bajó la mirada a su regazo. Kai no pudo evitarlo, y soltó una carcajada−. No te rías de mí. Tengo dieciocho años, es normal que esas cosas me incomoden.

−No me río de ti. Me gusta ver lo inocente que eres. No te pareces en nada a tu padre.

Ambos se quedaron silencio durante varios minutos. Kai esperaba que ella dijera algo, y ella simplemente no sabía qué decir. Sabía que era muy diferente a su padre. Pero es que ella no había pasado tiempo con él en su infancia. Él siempre había estado muy ocupado construyendo su imperio, así que ella siempre había estado con sus niñeras. Niñeras que la habían criado para ser la típica niña inocente, buena y sumisa. Por suerte, Bonnie no había permitido que la cambiaran por completo.

El sonido de la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos. Elena volvió a aparecer unos segundos después, y los fulminó con la mirada cuando los vio.

−¿Qué hacéis aquí? Tenéis que iros a una de las habitaciones.

−Me has dicho que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Ella no quería ir, así que yo me he quedado.

−Si alguien os ve podríais meter en peligro no sólo a Rudy, sino también a ti, Bonnie y a nosotros. Marchaos ahora mismo. Y no salgáis sin que yo haya ido a buscaros antes.

Ambos se levantaron, y Kai volvió a abrirle la puerta a Bonnie. Esta vez, la chica la cruzó sin dudar. Hasta aquel momento, no se había parado a pensar realmente en lo que podía hacerle estar en un burdel. Ella era todavía una joven soltera, y si la encontraban allí, podía perder toda su reputación, su compromiso podía romperse y su vida entera se arruinaría.

Antes de que Kai cerrara la puerta tras ellos, Bonnie escuchó a Elena saludar a un hombre. Si no había escuchado mal, la chica juraría que había escuchado el apellido Lockwood. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como aquel el alcalde de la ciudad?

Después, sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos la abandonaron. El pasillo en el que se encontraba estaba apenas iluminado. Era un pasillo más ancho que el anterior, y estaba lleno de puertas simples de madera que tenían dos letras cada una. Kai se dirigió a la que decía M.P. y la abrió con una llave. Indicó a Bonnie que entrara, y la chica le hizo caso, tras respirar hondo durante varios segundos. Sentía que se estaba metiendo directamente en la boca del lobo.

La habitación no se parecía en nada a lo que Bonnie hubiera esperado de un prostíbulo. Era una habitación simple, con moqueta gris en el suelo y paredes pintadas de un tono beige. Había una enorme cama en medio de la habitación, y tras ella, unos sillones frente a una chimenea apagada. Al fondo de la habitación también había una puerta entreabierta, que daba, descubrió Bonnie, a un baño. A su lado, pegada a la pared, había un escritorio lleno de libros y papeles, y al lado, otros montones de libros. Por lo visto, a Kai le gustaba leer.

El chico encendió una luz. Bonnie se fijó en detalles en los que no se había fijado antes. Las cortinas eran rojas. Aquello se asemejaba más a lo que ella hubiera esperado encontrar en un lugar como aquel. A cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche; en una de ellas había una copa, junto a una pequeña navaja. Y en la otra…

−¿Bourbon? –preguntó Bonnie, acercándose a la botella y leyendo la etiqueta−. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una de estas.

−Bebes. O bebías. Eso sí es sorprendente.

−Uno de los negocios de mi padre era la importación de alcohol desde Europa. He crecido rodeada de botellas de estas.

−Los Salvatore no vivían del alcohol, pero supieron aprovechar lo que tenían una vez se prohibió su consumo –explicó Kai, acercándose a ella. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un pequeño vaso. Le quitó la botella de las manos y le sirvió una bebida a la chica.

−En realidad el consumo no está prohibido.

−Lo sé –Bonnie se bebió la bebida de un trago, y ni siquiera pestañeó. Aquella chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía−. Como ves, el consumo es… limitado.

−¿Qué es la mezcla especial?

Kai no contestó inmediatamente. Se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, cogió la copa y la navaja y volvió junto a la chica. Se sentó en la mullida cama y llenó la copa hasta la mitad con el bourbon. Seguidamente, cogió la navaja y se hizo un corte en la muñeca. Bonnie gritó, pero Kai la ignoró, mientras que dejaba que su sangre se derramara en la copa.

Segundos después, Kai se tapó la herida con un pañuelo que había sacado del cajón, y le dio varias vueltas al contenido de la copa. Seguidamente, se la tendió a Bonnie.

−Ahí tienes. La mezcla especial.

−¿Sangre? –la chica parecía asqueada. Dio dos pasos atrás y juntó ambas manos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a rezar−. Esto es asqueroso.

−Eso pensaba yo. Pero, tras haberlo probado, te puedo asegurar que no está tan malo. Sobre todo si la sangre es mía –Kai le guiñó un ojo mientras que le dirigía una sonrisa.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Cerró los ojos mientras que saboreaba la bebida, y suspiró cuando volvió a tenderle la copa a la chica.

−Pruébalo. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Bonnie no quería coger la copa. No quería beber. Pero Kai era extrañamente convincente, y verlo beber con aquella expresión de placer le había hecho querer hacer caso a cualquier cosa que él le dijera. Así que cogió la copa.

Lentamente, como si esperara que alguien la detuviera antes de hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera, Bonnie bebió. Lo primero que notó fue que la copa estaba fría, más de lo que era usual. Lo siguiente fue que la bebida, en cambio, estaba caliente. Tenía sentido. La sangre era un líquido caliente. La mezcla era una bebida más espesa que el bourbon, y que sabía…

Bonnie se sentía incapaz de describir el sabor. No sabía a bourbon. Pero tampoco sabía a sangre. O eso creía. La sangre no era su bebida favorita, a decir verdad. Pero lo único que importaba era que estaba buena. Tal vez más que el bourbon por sí solo. Antes de darse cuenta, la copa se le terminó. La dejó en la mesilla, y alzó la cabeza.

Kai la miraba fijamente, sonriente. Claro, estaba contento. Contento por haber tenido razón. Le había gustado, mucho. Y era su sangre. Bonnie estaba segura de que aquello no era más que orgullo masculino. Típico.

−¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo beber más? –preguntó, unos minutos de silencio más tarde.

−Siempre que tengas alcohol, tendrás sangre. Es parte de la tarifa. Pero, antes de que te termines la botella entera, querría contarte todo lo demás.

−¿Hay más? ¿Sois caníbales, o algo por el estilo?

−No –contestó Kai tras soltar una carcajada−. Aquí todo tiene que ver con tres cosas: sangre, alcohol y sexo.

−Te he dicho que no menciones esa…

−La tarifa normal incluye una botella de bourbon, la sangre para acompañar, y la disposición entera del donante para cualquier cosa durante toda una noche.

−¡¿Toda la noche?! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo aquí toda la noche? –Bonnie parecía aterrorizada ante la idea de pasar toda la noche encerrada en aquella habitación.

−Se me ocurren un par de ideas… −comenzó Kai, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que le dirigió la chica−. Además, la tarifa que contrata tu padre incluye también lo que llamamos "Sangre de la fuente".

−Tenéis una fuente de sangre como quien tiene una de chocolate. Yo de aquí no voy a salir en mis cabales.

−No tenemos una fuente de sangre. Sangre de la fuente significa sangre desde su fuente. Es decir, desde el donante.

Bonnie frunció el ceño. Creía comprender lo que le estaba diciendo el chico, pero no estaba segura de querer comprenderlo. Aquello era, cuanto menos, retorcido. Inhumano. Asqueroso. Y extrañamente intrigante.

−Es decir, que los clientes aquí son como vampiros.

−Exacto. Si quieres, yo ahora mismo podría destapar mi herida y tú…

−Ni se te ocurra –Bonnie se alejó de él, hasta chocar contra la pared. Kai rió mientras que se acercaba a ella.

−Si a los clientes no les gusta beber de la muñeca, también pueden elegir otros lugares. Como el cuello, por ejemplo. Ese es el más solicitado. Y luego hay clientes más… exquisitos.

−No sigas. Y deja de acercarte.

−Hay clientes que beben del pecho de sus donantes. Eso, lógicamente, es más sencillo si el donante es una mujer, pero yo también lo he hecho alguna vez. Y luego hay lugares todavía más privados.

Kai estaba a pocos centímetros de ella ya. Estiró su brazo (el que no tenía la herida) y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Dejó la mano apoyada en la pared, impidiéndole huir por aquel lado. Y el otro lado… la llevaba directa a la cama.

−¿Por qué te parece tan horrible? Tú has probado la sangre, y te ha gustado. Incluso me has pedido más. Siempre que yo esté dispuesto a darte lo que pides, por mi propia voluntad, ¿dónde está el problema?

Bonnie no supo que decir. Tragó saliva, y se pegó todavía más a la pared que había tras ella. Kai notó el movimiento, y colocó la otra mano al otro lado de su cabeza. El pañuelo cayó al suelo, y la herida goteante de su muñeca quedó directamente al lado de la boca de la chica. Bonnie la miró, casi hipnotizada. Estaba atrapada, no sólo por las cuatro paredes de las que no podía salir sin arruinar su reputación y la de su padre, sino entre los brazos de Kai.

Y entonces, el chico dio un último paso adelante. No había ni un centímetro entre sus cuerpos. Bonnie no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Si miraba hacia la izquierda, tenía la herida. Si miraba al frente, sólo veía su pecho, la zona que no tapaba la camisa. Y si miraba a la derecha, veía la cama. La cama a la que habían caído varias gotas de sangre.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Kai, mirándola. Bonnie alzó la cabeza−. No me digas lo que tu padre quiere que quieras, o lo que se espera que desees. Dime qué es lo que Bonnie Bennett quiere ahora mismo, y yo se lo daré.

−Quiero…

Kai no le dejó responder. Bajó la cabeza, y la besó. Aquel no era el primer beso de Bonnie, su prometido Jeremy adoraba besarla y lo hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Pero los besos de Kai eran diferentes. A diferencia de su prometido, que la besaba con el único objetivo (o al menos eso pensaba Bonnie) de llenarla de babas, Kai la besaba sin permitirle echarse atrás, pero al mismo tiempo dejándole elegir cómo llevar el beso. La devoraba, exploraba su boca y la dejaba temblando.

Y Bonnie se lo permitió. Se lo permitió, porque a pesar de no haber estado segura de lo que iba a decirle antes de que él la besara, no lo quería tanto como el beso. Un beso que la hiciera sentir especial. No una posesión de Jeremy, sino una mujer fuerte que elegía a quién besaba.

Kai pegó su frente a la de Bonnie cuando se separó. Ambos estaban faltos de aliento, ruborizados. Bonnie cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras que pensaba en lo rara que estaba siendo aquella noche.

−Sé que estás comprometida –le dijo Kai. La morena abrió los ojos, y vio que los suyos estaban oscuros, casi enteramente pupilas−. Sé que no está bien que vayas besando a extraños. Pero, dado que vas a estar aquí toda la noche, yo te recomendaría que intentaras pasártelo bien.

−No puedo…

−¿Quieres mantener la prueba de tu inocencia? Vale. Hay otras maneras.

Bonnie frunció el ceño. Kai, que hasta el momento había tenido la mano en su cintura, la bajó hasta el borde de su falda, y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Evitando que la chica se centrara en su mano, le agarró la barbilla con la otra, y la obligó a mirarlo.

−Dime qué quieres.

−Quiero… −la mano de Kai alcanzó su cadera, y se desplazó hasta su trasero−. Te quiero a ti.

Kai sonrió, y le bajó la ropa interior mientras que volvía a besarla. Desplazó sus besos hasta su cuello, mientras que acariciaba su sexo suavemente, provocando gemidos por parte de la chica. Aquella sería una buena noche, se dijo Kai. Sí. Él no necesitaba recibir para disfrutar. Ver disfrutar a una mujer era suficiente para él. Al fin y al cabo, vivía de ello. Y presentía que Bonnie iba a ser una cliente especial.

Los labios de la chica se dirigieron a su muñeca. Kai jadeó, una mezcla de placer y dolor, y alzó la mirada para verla succionar su sangre. Tal vez aquella noche no tuviera sólo que recibir. Si Bonnie seguía bebiendo de él de esa manera, no tardaría él en tener lo que, con toda seguridad, sería el orgasmo más vergonzoso de toda su vida.

Pero no le importaba. Así como él era de Bonnie aquella noche, ella también era suyo. Y pensaba demostrárselo. No sería ella la que tuviera que esperar a que su padre terminara de saciar sus vicios. Sería Rudy el que se aburriría de esperar a que Kai se hubiera cansado de su hija.


	2. Capítulo I

Aquí traigo el primer capítulo. Todavía no hay Klaroline, pero en los siguientes capítulos conoceremos bien a Klaus y exploraremos también a Caroline; don't worry.

Creo que el capítulo es un poco más corto que el prólogo, pero al menos no es muy corto. Quería escribir algo largo, no porque quiera que la historia sea larga, sino porque pienso que el inicio será bastante lento y, con capítulos cortos, no habría mucha historia en cada uno de los capítulos.

Espero que os guste. Dejadme comentarios y sugerencias :)

* * *

 **EL LOCAL**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _2 de Junio de 1923_

Damon Salvatore odiaba encargarse de todos los asuntos financieros del Local. Teóricamente, ese era el trabajo de su hermano pequeño Stefan, pero dado que él llevaba cerca de ocho meses sin pasar por casa, era Damon el que se encargaba de su parte del trabajo. Por suerte, tenía a Elena a su lado, dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible, pero por desgracia, también tenía a Kai, que amaba jugar con él y joderle la vida.

Como aquel día.

El joven había ido a su despacho pronto, demasiado pronto. Damon todavía seguía en pijama cuando Kai se presentó allí, totalmente vestido y peinado, preparado para salir. Lo había obligado a prestar atención, y le había hablado sobre distintas mejoras en las que había pensado para el Local. Ampliar el bar, conseguir más bebida de proveedores locales, explotar todas las plantaciones que los Salvatore tenían en el sur… Todas propuestas válidas, excepto por el hecho de que las había hecho a las cinco de la mañana.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Damon lo habría mandado a la mierda y habría doblado su turno de trabajo. Pero con Kai tenía dos problemas que arruinaban su plan de joder la vida a sus empleados: 1) Tenía un poder sobre él que Damon no podía ignorar; y 2) Kai adoraba su trabajo, así que una jornada doble sólo lograría hacerlo feliz.

−Kai, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que hay cosas más importantes que esto en estos momentos? Tenemos muchas cosas de las que ocuparnos. Entre ellas, tengo que hacer una visita a uno de nuestros clientes favoritos –Damon parecía descontento.

−¿Lockwood? –adivinó el joven. Damon negó con la cabeza.

Por suerte no era Lockwood. Si el alcalde de la ciudad no pagaba, ellos no podrían hacer nada, porque el hombre fácilmente podía mandarlos a todos a la cárcel. Era por eso que Richard Lockwood siempre tenía un trato especial, y era recompensado además con descuentos y tarifas especiales.

−Gracias a Dios que no es Lockwood. Es Hopkins –explicó Damon. Kai adoptó una expresión seria, y Damon supo que tenía toda su atención, y que Kai sería el primero en intentar buscar soluciones−. Padre le hizo un préstamo poco antes de morir. Hopkins efectuaba cada uno de los pagos correctamente al principio, pero ya lleva casi un año sin pagar. Y también tiene deudas con el Local. Por lo visto, su fortuna se está evaporando, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

−Eso es fácil de averiguar. Elenita siempre tiene modos de averiguarlo todo, ¿no? A veces pienso que te has casado con Dios.

−No digas gilipolleces. Y no la llames así.

Damon se levantó y se giró hacia la ventana. Quería volver a la cama. Quería abrazar a Elena y no soltarla en toda la mañana. Quería dejar el Local y no volver nunca. Quería tantas cosas que no podría conseguir…

Kai, sabiendo que su conversación había terminado, se marchó del despacho de Damon. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de recuperar lo que Hopkins les debía. Y tenía que intentar hacerlo sin afectar a Bonnie también.

* * *

El gusto de aquella mujer era horrible. Aquella era la única conclusión que había sacado Bonnie en la última hora, tras haberse probado tres distintos vestidos elegidos por Meredith, la nueva mujer del padrastro de su prometido. El primero parecía de princesa… y la hacía parecer engullida por el vestido. El segundo no era siquiera blanco, pero tal y como le había dicho la mujer, demasiado joven para haberse casado con un hombre como Saltzman, la innovación era una parte importante de la época que vivían. Y el tercero…

El tercero era ridículo. Lleno de volantes, encaje y rosas bordadas, la hacía parecer todavía más pequeña de lo que ya era, y Bonnie se sentía fuera de lugar con él puesto, como si el vestido hubiera pertenecido a otra época. Cuando se lo quitó, suspiró. Tendría que volver a decir que no, y sentía que Meredith estaba ya al límite de su paciencia. Bonnie acabaría hoy castigada por su padre, cada vez lo veía más claro. Pero no pensaba casarse así. Bastante tenía con casarse con un hombre idiota y baboso. Por lo menos, pensaba tener la boda con la que siempre había soñado.

−Lo siento, Meredith –le dijo a la mujer, que hasta el momento la había mirado ilusionada, con los ojos brillantes−, pero no me veo con ninguno de los tres. Sé que has trabajado mucho para que los prepararan, pero siento que no sería yo misma con ninguno de estos vestidos.

−No pasa nada, Bonnie –la voz de la morena sonó mucho más amable de lo que la chica hubiera esperado−. Entiendo que nuestros gustos difieran. Tal vez puedas ayudarme con la siguiente opción.

−Claro. Cualquier otro día podemos trabajar juntas en el vestido.

−Perfecto. No sabes lo ilusionada que estoy porque seas parte de nuestra familia. Estoy rodeada de hombres, y muy a menudo echo de menos una presencia femenina.

−Te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo.

No. A ella no le pasaba lo mismo. Las mujeres de su entorno eran estúpidas, superficiales y dependientes. Bonnie las odiaba a todas, tal vez incluso a Meredith. Pero tenía que decir las palabras que ella esperaba, así que las dijo. Así era como debía comportarse siempre Bonnie.

Jamie la esperaba fuera. Desde que su padre tuvo que llevarla al Local para protegerla de un posible ataque, había asignado a Jamie como su guardaespaldas personal. Bonnie odiaba ser vigilada, pero tenía que aceptar que, dentro de lo que cabía, había tenido suerte. Si le hubiera tocado a cualquiera de los otros hombres de su padre, ni siquiera habría podido ir al baño por sí sola. Además, tenía no muchos años más que ella, por lo que podían conversar sin que ella se sintiera incómoda.

−Llévame a casa de Jeremy –ordenó la morena en cuanto vio a su ahora conductor.

−Señorita… −Bonnie comprendía la reticencia de Jamie. Su padre daba órdenes explícitas, y con toda probabilidad no incluían llevarla a cualquier sitio que no fuera su casa−. Su padre…

−Jamie. Por favor. Serán sólo unos minutos. Necesito hablar con él sobre asuntos muy importantes. Es sobre la boda.

Por suerte, el chico era muy fácil de convencer, así que apenas media hora después estaba en la enorme mansión de Alaric Saltzman. Bonnie sabía que Jeremy estaría en casa; salía toda la noche a los bares y prostíbulos, y a esas horas tal vez incluso seguía durmiendo. No le importaba. Iba a hablar con él, y si tenía que despertarlo, lo haría.

Después de que el mayordomo de Alaric le asegurara que el señorito de la casa no estaba ni dormido ni desnudo o en pijama, la condujo hasta el enorme dormitorio de Jeremy. Aquello habría sido inapropiado, que una joven como ella acudiera al dormitorio de un hombre, pero la habitación de Jeremy era tan grande que parecía una casa por sí sola. Ella sólo pisaría la sala de estar. Dudaba tener ningún deseo de pisar su dormitorio incluso cuando estuvieran casados.

Jeremy la recibió cinco minutos después, elegantemente vestido. Probablemente tenía algún compromiso más tarde. En aquella familia siempre tenían eventos que atender.

−Bonnie. No esperaba verte hasta mañana.

−Lo sé, pero quería pedirte un favor. Es sobre Meredith –Bonnie no quería pedir favores, no quería tener que deberle nada, pero sentía que, si tenía que seguir aguantando a aquella mujer en la organización de cada uno de los aspectos de la boda, acabaría asesinándola con un abrecartas−. La aprecio mucho, tú lo sabes. Pero no quiero que se encargue de toda nuestra boda. Quiero que sea algo mío, Jeremy. Algo nuestro.

−No esperarás que yo me encargue de organizar nuestra boda, ¿verdad? –el chico se echó hacia atrás en su sillón, y Bonnie quiso golpearlo. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan imbécil?

−No, tranquilo. Sólo esperaba que pudieras convencer a Alaric de que me deje encargarme de algunas cosas sola, o con tu hermana.

−Lo intentaré, a cambio de que no menciones a Elena frente a Alaric. No se llevan muy bien, y bastante ha hecho ya permitiendo que la invitemos.

−Por supuesto –aceptó la morena. No le importaba no hablar de Elena con Alaric. Es más, preferiría no hablar de nada con él−. Gracias.

−De nada, querida. Ya sabes que yo siempre voy a estar para ti. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Bonnie sintió ganas de vomitar. La perspectiva de pasar toda su vida junto a Jeremy la ponía enferma.

* * *

Kai silbaba en el camino de vuelta a casa. Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Distraerse con las estupideces más insustanciales para no pensar en sus verdaderos problemas. Solía hacerlo a menudo, sobre todo cuando era más pequeño. Era la manera más fácil de olvidar todos sus problemas y de ignorar a todos los que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. En aquel momento, se encontraba clasificando la vestimenta de cada persona que veía por la calle. Hasta el momento, había descubierto que la mayoría de las mujeres prefería los vestidos a las faldas y que el negro era el color mayoritario en los hombres.

Llegó al Local hambriento. Era demasiado tarde, pero su "reunión" se había alargado más de lo inicialmente previsto. Entró por la puerta principal, sin molestarse en ocultarse. Él no era como la mayoría de los trabajadores. A él no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. No tenía una reputación que mantener, porque "Kai" no era nadie.

En cuanto entró, vio a su mayor pesadilla, y se escondió como un cobarde en uno de los estrechos pasillos apenas visibles desde la recepción. Alexia Branson. Una mujer guapa, de veintiocho años, viuda. Obsesa, de gustos sexuales peculiares y una gran adicta a la bebida. Había días en los que Kai la amaba. Otros, le apetecía usar la navaja con la que normalmente se cortaba para cortarla a ella en varios trozos. Trozos muy pequeños.

−¡Kai! –la voz de Damon fue casi un grito, y Kai sintió tales ganas de matarlo que apenas pudo resistirse. Lo estaba delatando, con la clara intención de vengarse por haberlo despertado tan pronto−. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu lugar de trabajo.

−Acabo de llegar de una reunión. Estoy exhausto.

Kai esperaba que Lexi hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras y que, en un repentino e inesperado ataque de amabilidad, le dejara descansar. Fue un iluso por siquiera pensar que aquello podía pasar.

La rubia se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con las manos y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios mientras que se apretaba contra su cuerpo, prácticamente restregándose. Kai soltó una maldición internamente. Aquel sería uno de sus días experimentales. Y, obviamente, él tendría que dejarse hacer. Al fin y al cabo, Lexi pagaba lo suficiente como para comprarlo y no sólo alquilarlo.

−Vamos a tu habitación, querido. No sabes lo que he echado de menos tus sábanas.

−Tengo hambre, Lexi. Dame cinco minutos, ¿quieres? –Kai se quitó el abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor en el que comían todos los trabajadores. Sin embargo, Lexi lo detuvo agarrándole del hombro y obligándolo a girarse hacia el otro pasillo, el que llevaba a las habitaciones.

−De eso nada. Yo te diré qué comer.

Dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar, esperando que lo siguiera. Kai rodó los ojos, y se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Comenzó a caminar, sin poder ignorar la enorme sonrisa que adoraba el rostro de Damon. Claramente, su jefe disfrutaba con aquello. Disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, quiso dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Lexi estaba desnuda, tirada en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Le esperaba una tarde muy larga.

* * *

−Alaric tiene contactos, Damon. Y, aunque él no me hable, los contactos siguen ahí. Puedo averiguar dónde está tu hermano. Kai tiene razón.

−El muy cabrón siempre la tiene, ¿no?

Damon suspiró, y se apartó el pelo de la frente. Elena se levantó de la mesa, en la que había estado sentada escuchando todo lo que Damon le había contado, y se sentó en el regazo de su marido. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso. Entendía la presión que caía sobre los hombros de su marido. No sólo tenía que encargarse del Local, sino también del imprevisible de su hermano, de Kai y de respetar la memoria de su padre.

Ella intentaba ayudarlo, pero había cosas en las que ella no participaba. Eran los asuntos más privados de los Salvatore, y ella, a pesar de estar casada con uno, sabía que no era capaz de hacerse cargo de ellos. No entendía la manera de pensar de la familia de Damon, ni comprendía los asuntos turbios en los que Giuseppe Salvatore se había metido antes de morir. Como el Local, el más turbio de ellos. De aquel sí que se encargaba, más que nada porque ella había estado a punto de terminar trabajando en él. Si Damon no hubiera decidido cuidarla en vez de usarla, ella sería en estos momentos una de las donantes.

−Sabes que Kai sabe mucho de todo, y puede ayudar. Si le dejaras, las cosas nos irían mejor. Eres consciente, ¿verdad?

−No voy a darle el gusto de sentirse parte de esto, Elena. Eso es lo que él quiere.

−Es prácticamente tu hermano, Damon –había dicho la palabra tabú, pero no le importaba−. Si tu padre confiaba en él era por algo.

−Sí, seguro que era por… ¿cómo te dijo? ¿su talento a la hora de satisfacer los deseos femeninos?

−¿Acabas de sugerir que tu padre era una mujer? –Damon puso cara de asco ante las palabras de su mujer, pero ella sólo rió−. Averiguaré dónde está Stefan, cariño. Te lo prometo.

−Eres lo único en este maldito mundo que vale la pena. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Damon rodeó la cintura de Elena con uno de sus brazos. Elena asintió con la cabeza. Lo sabía. Damon se lo decía tan a menudo como podía.

* * *

Rudy Hopkins apareció aquella noche en el Local de nuevo, esta vez por sí solo. Damon lo agradeció. No soportaría discutir sobre problemas financieros con su padre frente a ella, sobre todo porque era bastante probable que la conversación terminara en gritos e insultos. Hopkins era conocido por su falta de temperamento en los negocios.

Damon lo saludó con un apretón de manos y lo invitó a sentarse frente a él. Estaba sonriendo, pero cualquiera que lo conociera podría notar la tensión en sus brazos, la seriedad en su mirada. No le gustaba tratar esos temas. Su padre había sido un implacable hombre de negocios, él no; él era un hombre que nunca había querido tener ninguna responsabilidad o ningún poder sobre los demás. Una vez más, Damon maldijo a su hermano y su estúpida decisión de rebelarse contra la familia.

Hopkins pidió un vaso de bourbon. Como respuesta, Damon alzó una ceja, y el otro hombre rió a carcajadas al ver su reacción. Genial. Estaba de buen humor. Damon estaba seguro de que el buen humor no le duraría mucho.

−Iremos directos al tema, si no te molesta −Damon se removió en su asiento, tomando la postura que Kai denominaba "el jefe implacable"−. Creo que ya eres consciente de que no has estado pagando el préstamo de mi padre.

−Lo soy −Hopkins se tensó en su asiento. Damon se preguntó qué nombre pondría Kai a esa postura−. Pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a pagar. Soy un hombre de palabra, señor Salvatore. Prometí a su padre que le devolvería todo su dinero, y lo haré.

−Y yo no desconfío de su palabra. Pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que disfrute del Local sin que pague por él. Su deuda con la familia Salvatore no deja de incrementar, y por mucho que quiera creerle, no puedo dejar que la deuda incremente todavía más.

−¿Y qué planea hacer, señor Salvatore? −el tono de Hopkins se volvió desafiante, y Damon alzó una ceja−. ¿Va a robarme?

−¿Robarte? No, para nada. Lo que pienso hacer es arruinarte la vida.

Damon no lo trataba de usted; siempre lo hacía con los clientes, pero aquel en particular había conseguido enfadado. Así que, ignorando todo lo que había planeado antes de encontrarse con Hopkins y se dejó llevar por su furia.

Se levantó de la silla y se sirvió una copa de vino. Vio cómo Hopkins lo miraba con envidia, y disfrutó todavía más de su bebida. Beber frente a un adicto a la bebida le provocaba una satisfacción por la que Elena le habría dado una bofetada.

−No sé hasta qué punto conoces a los Salvatore −continuó diciendo Damon tras acabar su bebida−, pero te puedo asegurar que tenemos mucho poder. No dudes siquiera por un momento que puedo acabar contigo.

−¿Y qué le hace pensar que no puedo hacer yo lo mismo?

Había caído directamente en la trampa. Damon sonrió. Sabía lo que venía ahora, la negación, las promesas y las súplicas. Todo, gracias a que Elena había investigado la situación de la familia.

−Porque has perdido tanto dinero que hasta tus matones te han abandonado.

Rudy se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos. Hasta el momento, se había asegurado de que sus problemas económicos quedaran ocultos. A diferencia de todos los demás empresarios en aquella época, Hopkins no había hecho buenos negocios, pero gracias a Jamie y a otros de sus hombres, había logrado aparentar normalidad. La verdad, su primera visita al Local fue solo uno de los pasos en su plan de seguir con su vida aparentando normalidad.

Sus cuentas estaban perfectamente ocultas. Nadie había entrado en su casa en los últimos diez meses. Ni siquiera su propia hija sabía de sus problemas económicos. Rudy no podía permitir que su ruina se conociera públicamente.

Así que, como Damon había esperado, vino la negación.

Y luego las promesas. Y las súplicas.

Y, finalmente, vino la negociación. Damon no se había preparado para aquello. O, al menos, no para lo que Hopkins estaba dispuesto a entregar.

−Le daré lo que quiera. Mi casa, cualquiera de mis otras propiedades. No. Le ofrezco un trato mejor. Usted me perdona la deuda, y yo… −parecía estar costándole decir las últimas palabras−. Yo le ofrezco a mi hija. Es una buena joven, sumisa. Estoy seguro de que sería perfecta para el Local.

Damon se quedó boquiabierto. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, tal vez incluso que se ofreciese él mismo a prostituirse. Pero ofrecer a una hija como si fuera meramente una propiedad… La furia inundó al hombre, que sintió unas repentinas e irrefrenables ganas de alejar a ese hombre de todo lo que apreciaba, el Local incluido.

Así que lo echó. No a patadas, como le habría gustado hacer, sino con la promesa de meditar sobre su propuesta. Detestaba pensar siquiera en aquella opción, pero pensar en lo que sería para Bonnie, la mejor amiga de su hermana, vivir con un hombre como Hopkins, lo hizo dudar. Así que decidió tratar el tema con Elena antes de arreglar nada.

* * *

Bonnie estaba a solas en su habitación aquella noche cuando escuchó una piedra golpear su ventana. Ignoró el ruido al principio, pensando en cuál sería el mejor modo de actuar. Podía llamar a Jamie; el chico pasaba cada día cerca de ella, así que no le costaría mucho llegar hasta él. Pero tal vez no fuera nada. Tal vez, en vez de una piedra, fuera un simple ruido provocado por el viento. Tal vez. O tal vez no.

La chica se levantó de la cama, en la que había estado recostada mientras que leía un libro, y se acercó cautelosamente a las cortinas. Las abrió ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver el exterior de su casa. Y lo que vio la hizo fruncir el ceño. Volvió a cerrar las cortinas, cogió la manta que siempre se encontraba a los pies de su cama y bajó hasta la puerta de atrás, que estaba directamente bajo su ventana.

Jeremy estaba a punto de tirar otra piedra contra su ventana cuando la vio. Se acercó a ella corriendo y le dio un abrazo que dejó a la chica cortada. Ellos no se abrazaban. Y mucho menos a solas. No podían. Estaba mal. Pero no se apartó, porque si bien era raro que Jeremy la abrazara, era todavía más raro verle los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Así que, en vez de desasirse, se deslizó hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en uno de los escalones, con él practicamente moqueando sobre su regazo. Bonnie se sentaba bien tensa, sin saber bien qué hacer. Podía devolverle el abrazo. Pero no quería, y no le parecía bien actuar promovida por la lástima.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos en silencio, Jeremy se serenó lo suficiente como para poder comenzar a hablar.

−Lo siento, Bonnie. Sé que no es muy… típico de alguien como yo llorar así frente a una mujer, pero… Esto es todo muy complicado.

Alguien como él. Un hombre. Bonnie quiso darle una bofetada y marcharse. Odiaba el tópico de que los hombres no lloraban. Los hombres, al igual que las mujeres, eran personas, y como tales, tenían sentimientos. Por eso lloraban.

−¿Qué ha pasado?

−Fui a hablar con padre, como me habías pedido. Pero no estaba solo cuando llegué. Estaba con tu padre, Bonnie. Y estaban hablando de romper nuestro compromiso.

Bonnie se quedó inmóvil. No entendía nada. Tanto Rudy como Alaric habían estado siempre más que predispuestos a casarlos, sin importar sus deseos. Y ahora que ambos se habían hecho a la idea, querían romper el compromiso. No le veía el sentido. No tenía ningún sentido.

Pero aquello no explicaba que Jeremy estuviera llorando. Hasta aquel día, Bonnie no había visto nunca llorar a su prometido, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Elena le contó que ni siquiera había derramado una sola lágrima cuando murió su tía Jenna, y eso que siempre habían tenido una muy buena relación.

−¿Qué más, Jeremy? −preguntó. Estaba cansada, y quería dormir. No le importaba no casarse con Jeremy. Nunca había querido casarse con él. Incluso se sentía feliz con la decisión de su padre y Saltzman.

−¿Te parece poco? Me fuerzan a un compromiso que no quería, te conozco, aprendo a quererte y después…

−¿Aprendes a quererme? Uno no aprende a querer, Jeremy. No digas estupideces.

−Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Bonnie −dijo simplemente el chico, mirándola con intensidad.

Y Bonnie lo supo. Jeremy se había enamorado de ella. O al menos, se había encaprichado. Con alguien como él, no podía saberlo con certeza. Pero aquello era importante. No importaba si ella sabía que aquello no era un enamoramiento de verdad; lo que realmente importaba era que él no quería dejarla ir.

Por una vez, Bonnie deseó estar enamorada. Deseó estarlo, porque así al menos podría decirle algo a Jeremy. Podría comprender lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, pero lo que en verdad sentía en aquel momento era sólo el sueño. Quería irse a la cama, olvidar aquel extenuante día y despertar sabiendo que no tendría que probarse más vestidos. Ni que casarse con Jeremy. Era su idea más cercana al paraíso.

−Huyamos −dijo entonces Jeremy, en voz baja.

La morena no contestó. No podía decirle que sí. No podía prometerle una vida de amor y devoción. No podía huir con él, por el mero hecho de que no quería. Así que se levantó.

−Lo siento, Jer. No puedo marcharme. No puedo dejar solo a mi padre.

Se giró y se marchó. Cuando estuvo dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta y miró a través de la cortina. Jeremy seguía ahí. Miraba fijamente a la casa, y aunque Bonnie sabía que no podía verla, la chica se sintió nerviosa. No lo amaba, pero aquello no significaba que no fuera a sentir abandonarlo.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió a las escaleras. Estaba cansada. Demasiado cansada.


	3. Capítulo II

¿Qué es esto? ¿Yo actualizando esta historia? Pues sí, aquí estoy, después de unos cuantos meses. Quiero tomarme esta historia con calma, aunque con suerte no será con tanta calma como hasta ahora. Pero tengo otras historias en las que trabajar, retos en los que participar y seis nuevas asignaturas que aprobar. Así que quién sabe, igual saco el siguiente capítulo para verano.

Lo cierto es que, si simplemente me apetece ponerme a escribir, esta es la historia que más papeletas tiene. Me gusta escribir esta historia, y he escrito 3,500 palabras en un día. Eso tiene que significar algo.

Este capítulo está sin editar, ya le echaré un vistazo luego. Lo cierto es que ahora me da mucha pereza, pero habiendo terminado el capítulo, quería publicarlo.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **EL LOCAL **

**CAPÍTULO II**

Damon se encogió en su asiento al escuchar el ruido que hizo uno de los jarrones que había adornado su despacho al chocar contra la pared. Contarle lo que había hablado con Hopkins a Elena no había sido la mejor idea. La chica, tras escuchar el relato de Damon en silencio, aparentemente tranquila, había explotado. Había soltado todo tipo de improperios, golpes y objetos. Y, mientras, Damon sólo la había observado.

Era raro que su esposa tuviera arrebatos de furia, pero Damon sabía que, cuando los tenía, era mejor esperar a que pasara la tormenta antes de intentar hablar con ella de nuevo. La última vez que la había visto así, Elena acababa de descubrir que uno de los clientes del Local abusaba de una de las donantes. Aquella vez, además de desahogarse con los objetos decorativos del lugar, también había sido la encargada de hacer pagar al hombre. Pobre del que se atreviera a enfadar a Elena Salvatore.

–Voy a matarlo. Damon, voy a matarlo.

–Créeme, yo también quiero hacerle sufrir, Elena –el hombre se levantó y se acercó a su mujer, tomándola suavemente de los hombros en un doble intento de consolarla y contenerla–, pero no sé si sería la mejor idea. Tal vez debamos aceptar su propuesta.

Elena reaccionó tal y como Damon había esperado. Soltándose de su agarre, le dio una bofetada que resonó en la silenciosa habitación como lo había hecho el jarrón minutos antes. Damon se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sabedor de que en unas horas tendría una marca roja en la cara. Marca que no podía importarle menos.

La chica, todavía furiosa, se alejó de él. Sin pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo, caminó hasta donde estaban los trozos de porcelana que habían formado el jarrón. Iba descalza.

Soltó un gemido de dolor al cortarse la planta de pie con uno de los trozos. Suspirando, Damon se acercó a ella, la cogió en brazos para evitar que siguiera cortándose y la llevó al baño. Allí, la dejó con cuidado sobre el borde de la bañera, le desinfectó la herida y se la vendó. Durante todo ese rato, Elena lo estuvo fulminando con la mirada, pensando en volver a golpearlo, supuso Damon. Cuando terminó, se quedó de rodillas frente a ella y le puso el dedo bajo la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara.

–Si Rudy está dispuesto a vender a su hija a cambio de perdonar una deuda, Bonnie no está a salvo con él. Sí, ahora quiere vendérnosla a nosotros, pero nosotros somos los compradores buenos, Elena. Podría vender a su propia hija a algún cerdo que quiera prostituirla.

–No sé si eres consciente, Damon, pero somos los dueños de un prostíbulo.

–Cierto. Pero la cuidaremos. Sabes que no voy a permitir que sufra, Elena. Te lo prometo.

Elena se quedó en silencio. Claramente, todavía no estaba muy segura sobre qué pensar sobre lo sucedido, pero comenzaba a creer que tal vez aceptar la propuesta de Rudy fuera lo mejor.

–Déjame pensar en ello. Te daré una respuesta esta tarde.

* * *

–¡Bonnie!

El grito la sobresaltó. Bonnie había estado en su dormitorio, tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo pensando en lo sucedido en los últimos días. No comprendía nada. Su padre cada vez se mostraba más nervioso, irascible. Había dejado de hablar con ella; simplemente mandaba a Jamie para que le diera todos sus mensajes. Además, había salido todas las noches, y no había vuelto hasta la madrugada. Cada día, sus ojeras eran más marcadas, y Bonnie habría jurado que había perdido peso.

Lo peor de todo era que no llegaba a importarle. Sí, le preocupaba hasta cierto punto que su padre estuviera metido en problemas, pero sentía que, pasara lo que pasase, su padre se lo tendría merecido. Teniendo en cuenta en qué gastaba sus riquezas últimamente…

La mente de la chica viajó de nuevo al Local. La existencia de aquel lugar la extrañaba, incluso después de haberlo visitado y de haber disfrutado de los servicios que se ofrecían. ¿A quién se le ocurría algo así? Era de locos. La idea de consumir sangre humana era repugnante, y sin embargo, ella la había probado. Y le había gustado. Pero había algo raro en ella. La sangre que había probado no sabía igual que su propia sangre. Bonnie recordaba a la perfección el sabor de su sangre, pues la había probado en varias ocasiones, cuando se había hecho heridas. No era tan dulce. No era irresistible.

–¡Bonnie! –volvió a gritar alguien.

La chica reaccionó. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Al otro lado, su padre parecía desesperado. Su ropa estaba desarreglada, y una espesa capa de sudor le adornaba la frente. Bonnie esperó a que hablara.

–Te estaba llamando. ¿Por qué no me has contestado?

–Lo siento, padre –una respuesta automática.

–Ven conmigo. Tenemos que ir al Local.

–¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

–Porque yo lo digo –Rudy la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella para que se apresurara–. No necesitas más explicación.

Bonnie, por supuesto, le siguió.

* * *

Elena estaba más que seria cuando Rudy Hopkins entró en el despacho de Damon. Este estaba sentado en su silla como siempre, y también parecía más serio que de costumbre. La diferencia era que, cuando ella se mostraba seria, parecía una niña enfadada por no tener un juguete; y cuando era Damon el que se mostraba así, parecía capaz de matar a alguien. Elena admiraba aquello de él. Les servía de mucho en un lugar como el Local.

El recién llegado entró sin su hija, pero Elena sabía que estaba cerca. Estaba segura de que Hopkins ya tendría preparado todo lo necesario para entregarles a su hija, incluso sin haber escuchado la respuesta que tenían para darle. _Maldito hombre despreciable_.

–Buenas tardes –saludó el recién llegado, sonriente. Elena lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que no lo engañaba; intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero su sudor y el temblor de sus manos lo delataban–. Me alegra haber recibido una respuesta tan rápidamente. Pensaba que necesitarían más tiempo para pensar.

–Sí, bueno, en realidad ha sido bastante sencillo decidir –Elena sonrió–. Hizo usted una muy buena propuesta, señor Hopkins.

–Sí, lo cierto es que tampoco hubo mucho que discutir –añadió Damon.

–Significa eso que…

–Su hija será una estupenda adición para el Local, señor Hopkins –interrumpió Elena, eligiendo muy bien las palabras que iba a decir a continuación–. Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres sabrán disfrutar de sus… encantos.

Los dos dueños del Local vieron como el hombre frente a ellos tragaba saliva, repentinamente incómodo. Tal vez estuviera pensando en echarse atrás. Prostituir a su hija no podía ser el deseo de ningún padre. Tal vez estuviera a punto de redimirse ante sus ojos.

–Me alegro –respondió finalmente Hopkins, y la sonrisa de Elena se heló.

–De acuerdo. Firme esto y márchese, entonces –el hombre firmó sin leer siquiera los documentos–. Su deuda con el Local está saldada. Por supuesto, su deuda con el señor Salvatore, que en paz descanse, todavía sigue en pie.

Hopkins los miró sin comprender. Entonces, bajó la mirada al documento y leyó. Frunció el ceño. No. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Había vendido a su hija por nada. Había vendido a su hija, y todavía le debía dinero a aquella familia.

El hombre se levantó. Encontró que los dos jóvenes frente a él sonreían, claramente conscientes de su error, y de tenerlo a sus pies hasta que su deuda fuera saldada. Los odiaba. Sí, los odiaba tanto que, si le quedara dinero, contrataría a alguien para que los matara. Lo habían engañado, humillado. Y ni siquiera podía hacer nada para solucionar aquello, pues había vendido a su hija. Las autoridades se lo llevarían antes a él que a los Salvatore, incluso si se descubría que eran dueños de un local en el que se traficaba con alcohol y con cosas peores. Y además, Hopkins no estaba dispuesto a entregar al Local. Por mucho que odiara a sus dueños, los servicios que se ofrecían en el Local eran de lo poco que todavía lo hacían sentirse feliz.

Sin decir absolutamente nada a la sonriente pareja que lo miraba mientras se hundía en la miseria, se marchó del lugar, dispuesto a darle la terrible noticia a su hija.

* * *

Bonnie no dejaba de moverse nerviosamente. Su padre la había dejado fuera del Local, junto a la puerta, y estar sola (pues Jamie se había marchado al interior en cuanto Hopkins se alejó lo suficiente) frente a un prostíbulo la ponía nerviosa. Así que de vez en cuando se acercaba al otro lado de la calle, o caminaba hasta los establecimientos que había en esa calle para mirar los escaparates. En realidad, no se fijaba en nada de lo que veía; en realidad, solo intentaba distraerse y no mirar hacia el Local. En un momento dado, la puerta se abrió, y Bonnie quiso que la tragara la tierra. Pero, por suerte, no fue nadie a quién ella conociera.

La chica suspiró, y volvió a acercarse a la puerta. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Sola, en mitad de la calle, esperando a que su padre saliera de un prostíbulo a las doce de la mañana. Tendría que haberse quedado en casa, haber fingido sentirse enferma, o dormida, o cualquier cosa.

–¿Señorita Bennett?

Ahí estaba. Su fin. Alguien la había reconocido, y a partir de ese momento su reputación quedaría destrozada. Genial. La misma voz volvió a llamarla, y la vergüenza que sentía la chica se intensificó. Era la voz de Kai, el chico con el que Elena la había dejado hacía ya varios meses. Con él, Bonnie se había dejado llevar, pensando que nunca más volvería a verlo. Pero claro, no iba a tener tanta suerte.

–Qué sorpresa encontrarla por aquí –dijo de nuevo la misma voz, y finalmente Bonnie alzó la cabeza.

Kai se encontraba frente a ella, muy sonriente. El chico, por lo visto siempre dispuesto a no seguir las normas, no llevaba sombrero, ni siquiera chaqueta. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas, dejando ver un vendaje en ambas muñecas. Bonnie se sonrojó al recordar el momento en que había bebido su sangre.

–Sí, estoy esperando a mi padre. Tiene ciertos asuntos que tratar.

Bonnie vio como Kai fruncía el ceño y miraba a su alrededor. De repente, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

–Vamos adentro, Bonnie –la tomó de la mano, pero ella se desasió.

–¿Cómo se le ocurre? –lo fulminó con la mirada, y Kai frunció el ceño. Pareció comprender, y sonrió. Volvió a acercarse a ella, y le habló antes de que ella pudiera apartarse de él.

–Estás muerta de vergüenza aquí fuera, Bonnie. Solo quiero que te sientas más cómoda.

Bonnie bajó la cabeza. Sintió cómo el color llegaba a sus mejillas, pero logró reponerse. Lo miró a los ojos, y asintió. El chico sonrió y le tendió el brazo. Ella lo tomó, sonriéndole de vuelta. Menos mal. Si tenía que pasar un solo minuto más junto a la puerta del Local, acabaría huyendo de su padre.

* * *

Cuando Hopkins la encontró, Bonnie se encontraba en una sala del Local que no había visto en su anterior visita. Era un pequeño saloncito en el que había varios sillones frente a un ventanal que daba a un jardín privado. La verdad, aquel lugar, que tan simple y austero parecía desde el exterior, parecía mucho mayor por dentro, y como había visto la chica, mucho más hermoso y lujoso.

Kai le había llevado una taza de té, y viendo que ella no parecía muy dispuesta a establecer conversación con él, se marchó, dejándola sola y asegurándole que nadie le molestaría a no ser que ella quisiera. Y allí la encontró su padre un rato después, tras haberla buscado por la calle. Preguntó a un hombre que trabajaba en una pequeña tienda frente al Local, y este le dijo que su hija había entrado en el edificio acompañada de un joven. Hopkins se sintió furioso.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó nada más entrar a la sala que una de las chicas le había indicado.

Bonnie se giró hacia él, y lo vio muy nervioso. Su padre se acercó a ella y le quitó la taza de té de las manos, bebiendo su contenido en un solo sorbo. La chica suspiró y se levantó, preparada para marcharse. No quiso responder a su pregunta.

Hopkins la detuvo, y la obligó a volver a sentarse. Se sentó frente a ella, y la tomó de las manos. Bonnie frunció el ceño. Su padre no había hecho algo así desde que ella era una niña. O eso creía. Lo cierto es que en realidad ni siquiera recordaba que lo hubiera hecho. Con el paso de los años, la chica había observado a las demás familias a las que conocía, y había imaginado tan a menudo que los gestos de afecto que veía se los dirigía su padre a ella que había acabado creyéndoselos.

–Tengo algo que contarte. Algo que no te va a gustar –Bonnie no dijo nada, pero no dejó de mirarlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Empezaba a tener miedo–. Giuseppe Salvatore, el maldito bastardo, me engañó. Me convenció de invertir en un negocio suyo, y me hizo firmar documentos. Documentos que me endeudaron hacia su familia. Llevamos endeudados años, Bonnie.

Bonnie se soltó y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana, y miró al exterior. Estaba furiosa. No porque su padre se endeudara por culpa de un error, aquello podía comprenderlo. Estaba enfadada porque, a pesar de no tenerlo, su padre había gastado dinero como si les sobrara. Le había pagado las mejores institutrices, los mejores vestidos, joyas. Se había gastado dinero en contratar matones, en un coche que valía mucho más de lo que les sería rentable. Y lo que se habría gastado en el Local…

–Te lo mereces. Todo el dinero que has gastado sin tenerlo… ¿Cómo lo has hecho, padre? ¿Y por qué nunca me has contado nada?

–Porque tú no entiendes de estas cosas, Bonnie. No eres más que una niña. Y, sin embargo, lo quieras o no, te has visto envuelta en esto.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ellos me han puesto una condición para perdonarme la deuda, Bonnie. Una condición que, por mucho que me duela, he tenido que aceptar. Iban a llevarme a juicio, hija, y tú sabes lo fácil que les sería encarcelarme a mí.

–No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres? –Bonnie se volvió a girar. Si las miradas matasen, su padre habría fallecido al instante.

–Soy negro, Bonnie. Me habrían metido a prisión sin siquiera intentar encontrar pruebas, y te aseguro que mi pena sería mucho mayor de la reglamentada.

–¿Qué te han pedido? –estaba cansada de aquello. Cansada de su padre, y de sus estúpidos negocios infructuosos. Rudy bajó la cabeza–. Dímelo.

–A ti, Bonnie. El Local te quiere como una de sus empleadas.

Bonnie se quedó mirando la expresión del hombre frente a ella durante cerca de medio minuto. Después asintió y se marchó de la sala, antes de que el hombre al que había llamado su padre durante sus veintidós años de vida la viera llorar. Nunca más. Nunca la vería llorar. Ni sonreír. Bonnie se aseguraría de que aquel despreciable ser no volviera a cruzarse en su camino.

* * *

–Buenas tardes, Damon.

Caroline Forbes era feliz en el Local. Tenía todo lo que quería: dinero, un techo, amigos y sexo. La joven de veinticinco años había viajado a Chicago hacía ya casi dos años, y había encontrado trabajo en el Local bastante pronto. Desde entonces, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza dejar el trabajo, o su nuevo hogar. Y además, sabía que sus jefes la tratarían bien hiciera lo que hiciera y que cuidarían de ella.

Damon seguía bastante enfadado desde que acabara su reunión con Rudy Hopkins, pero logró sonreír cuando llegó la rubia. Lo cierto era que su sola presencia ya lograba iluminar la habitación, con sus sonrisas imborrables y sus expresiones amables para toda persona con la que se cruzaba. Tanto a Damon como a Elena les era muy útil tenerla cerca, pues aparte de calmar el ambiente cada vez que tenían que tratar con algún cliente indeseable, podían confiar en ella siempre que querían encargarle algún trabajo fuera de los encargos oficiales que se hacían en el Local.

–Buenas tardes, Caroline.

–He oído que Hopkins ha estado aquí. ¿Problemas?

–No exactamente. El muy cerdo nos ha vendido a su hija –Caroline se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada, y esperó a que Damon continuara–. Necesito que cuides de ella, Care. Eres la más apropiada para ello.

–¿Estás seguro? Me he acostado con su padre.

–Pero eso ella no lo sabe. Eres la más apropiada para esto porque sois de una edad parecida y tú eres la más… simpática de todas las chicas. ¿Lo harás?

–Claro que lo haré –dijo la chica; parecía algo ofendida–. ¿En serio habías pensado que me negaría?

–No. Sé que eres una chica muy obediente –Damon sonrió malévolamente. Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No me tientes, Salvatore.

Se giró y se marchó sin decir nada más. A sus espaldas, Damon reía.

* * *

Bonnie no sabía dónde estaba. Tras haber intentado alejarse de su padre tanto como le fuera posible, había caminado por el Local sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Y así, se había perdido. Había subido dos tramos de escaleras, y en aquel momento se encontraba en una sala en la que había solamente cajas de madera bien cerradas. Se había sentado en el suelo, y había llorado en silencio.

Vendida. La habían vendido por perdonar una deuda. Y aquello no era lo peor. No, lo malo era que era su mejor amiga la que la había comprado. O al menos, Bonnie había pensado que eran mejores amigas. Elena había sido la única a la que le había contado sobre todos sus problemas, sobre la falta de afecto que sentía respecto a Jeremy, sobre lo mal que estaba su padre últimamente… Incluso le había hablado sobre la noche que había pasado con Kai en el Local. ¿Y todo para qué? Seguramente ella había estado recopilando información sobre su familia para luego arruinar a su padre.

–¡Aquí estás!

Bonnie alzó la cabeza, y vio a una guapa muchacha rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba. Sonreía, pero también mostraba una lástima que hizo que a Bonnie se le revolviera el estómago. No quería que nadie sintiera lástima de ella. Y mucho menos la misma rubia con la que su padre se había marchado aquella noche hacía varios meses.

La rubia se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La miró durante un rato, y después suspiró. Estiró las piernas y se encogió de hombros.

–Damon no quería que supieras nada de mí y tu padre, pero lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Me viste aquel día.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Bonnie olvidando las buenas maneras que había utilizado toda su vida.

–Ayudarte. Tu padre es un cerdo. Damon, aunque aparente no serlo, también. Es mejor que te enseñe el lugar, que te ayude a acomodarte y que, si tienes cualquier duda, me preguntes. Pero antes, quiero asegurarte algo: nadie va a obligarte a nada aquí.

–¿En serio estás intentado convencerme de que esto es algo bueno? –Bonnie se levantó, y se cruzó de brazos. La rubia la miró desde el suelo, muy tranquila–. Mi mejor amiga me ha comprado para que sea una de sus…

–¿Putas? –Caroline sonrió–. Elena no ha obligado nunca a nadie a hacer nada que no quisiera. Y tú no vas a ser diferente, Bonnie Bennett. Si los Salvatore te han comprado ha sido para salvarte del gilipollas de tu padre. Más te vale que lo entiendas.

–Yo no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme a mi casa.

–¿Estás segura? La deuda con los Salvatore no es la única que tiene tu padre. Créeme, le encanta hablar de sus problemas conmigo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te venderá a alguien mucho peor?

Bonnie no contestó. De repente, se sintió cansada. Quería volver a casa, meterse a la cama y dormir. Tal vez todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Un horrible sueño que se desvanecería en cuanto abriera los ojos.

O tal vez no. Tal vez su padre fuera verdaderamente un hombre capaz de vender a su propia hija. Tal vez tuviera que quedarse en aquel lugar por el resto de su vida o, al menos, durante el tiempo que sus nuevos "dueños" quisieran. La chica sintió ganas de vomitar al pensar en ello. Había perdido la poca libertad que tenía, por mucho que la rubia a su lado intentara convencerla de lo contrario. Ahora no era más que una propiedad.

–Yo no quiero ser una prostituta –dijo finalmente, volviéndose hacia una pequeña ventana a través de la cual pudo ver a su padre, todavía esperando a que Jamie saliera del Local. Bonnie tuvo que resistir el repentino e infantil impulso de escupir a su padre a través de la ventana.

–Por eso no te preocupes. Dudo que a Elena o Damon se les haya siquiera pasado por la cabeza. Aquí hay muchas cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? Puedes cocinar, o limpiar. O simplemente encargarte del bar, o de cualquier otra cosa. Créeme, vas a tener muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

La rubia se levantó, se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, obligándola a girarse. Seguía sonriendo, pero ya no había lástima en su mirada, solo una amabilidad que hizo que Bonnie también quisiera sonreír.

–Me llamo Caroline, por cierto. Caroline Forbes –la rubia tiró de ella hasta que se acercaron a la puerta–. Vamos. Tengo que enseñarte cuál será tu dormitorio a partir de ahora.

* * *

–¡Jamie! –gritó Rudy al llegar a su despacho. El joven acudió inmediatamente, y esperó las órdenes de su jefe–. Asegúrate de que nadie me molesta. Absolutamente nadie.

–Sí, señor Hopkins.

El chico se marchó. Rudy suspiró, y se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea apagada. No podía creer que aquel día hubiera sido tan malo. No solo había perdido a su hija cuando estaba a punto de casarla con un importante hombre, sino que aquello ni siquiera le había servido para eliminar sus deudas. Se sentía muy impotente en aquel momento. Y también como un auténtico gilipollas.

No tenía nada. No tenía dinero, ni alcohol, ni la mezcla especial, ni a Caroline ni a su hija. En un solo día, lo había perdido todo. Y ni siquiera le quedaba una sola botella de alcohol en la que ahogar sus penas.

Un ruido en la ventana lo sobresaltó. Se levantó y cogió el revólver que tenía siempre en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y se dirigió a la ventana. No vio nada al otro lado, por lo que se relajó y volvió a sentarse. No soltó el revólver. Un instante después, llamaron a la puerta. Él no contestó. Es más, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Si Jamie era un poco inteligente, entendería que no quería hablar con nadie. Rudy volvió a sentarse en el mismo sillón, y cerró los ojos.

Permaneció así varios minutos. Y luego, repentinamente, una cuerda empezó a apretarle el cuello. Rudy abrió los ojos e intentó soltarse de la cuerda. Los brazos que tiraban de ella hacia su cuerpo hacían la fuerza suficiente como para que él no pudiera soltarse. Supo repentinamente que el revólver había desaparecido de sus manos, y sintió miedo.

De repente, la presión desapareció. Rudy se levantó y miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a su atacador. Sin embargo, la sala estaba vacía. El hombre comenzó a calmarse, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para ir en busca de Jamie. Algo lo detuvo. Una nota sobre su escritorio, un simple trozo de papel con una sola frase escrita en una elegante caligrafía.

" _Si sabe lo que le conviene, no volverá a acercarse al Local. Con cariño, de un admirador"._

Rudy arrugó el papel en una mano. Los Salvatore pagarían por aquello. Se aseguraría de ello.


End file.
